Young Blood
by coldpeas
Summary: Kitty is getting by, barely holding it together after her recent break-up with Jake when Marley decides to intervene and carry out whatever the hell she has planning inside her head. Cue Kitty being ensnared in a tangled web of people and caught in a whirlwind of confusion when all she really wants is... [a bit OOC/AU, I guess]
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, you really are like a dog." Kitty marched over to the two. "The heat and ogling eyes are permeating throughout the whole school."

"Kitty, don't talk to Marley like that." Jake said, holding Kitty by the shoulders and pushing her far enough so Marley won't overhear. "You and I aren't even together anymore."

"I wasn't talking about _her_," she snuck a glance towards Marley and sure enough, clear blue eyes underneath a few strands of brown bangs stared back at her, "though it can apply to her if I wanted to what with the puppy-dog look she always makes," Kitty projected, then went back to a mutter, "but that's beside the point, I was talking about _you_."

"_Me_?" He scoffed. "What did I ever done to you?"

Kitty recalled the past two weeks with Jake.

Nope, nothing. There wasn't anything particular that stood out. Just times when she caught Jake with Marley talking or singing or dancing or laughing or - jeez, does this guy have no one else to hang out with? Nonetheless, Jake might as well be considered "cheating on her" with Marley on an "emotional" level. Whatever the hell that means.

How pathetic of her to think that Jake could break the mold of her "boy-toy" and become a "boyfriend." They're all the same; she bets that her previous boy-toys were using her as a girl-toy too.

To say that she was hurt is an understatement. Kitty was jealous of how Marley got the attention of everyone - Jake, Ryder, Coach Sylvester - to name a few. She was neglected by Jake, just so he could run off with Marley.

She sighed. "You did nothing. You always do nothing. You did nothing when we were together, and you're doing nothing now. We didn't even have closure! And now you're rebounding on the next available prey."

"Well, here's some closure for you. You're nothing,"

Kitty looked at Marley once more and was faced with the back of the girl's head, but her eyes bored through Kitty through the locker's mirror.

"Just treat her well, at least better than you did with me." she said and gave a look of "I'm done and tired; let's just move on with our lives," to Jake.

She tightened her hold on her textbooks, adjusted her backpack strap, and turned in the opposite direction to trigonometry.

Or so she thought before she was yanked into a supply closet at the bell's ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's body flushed against something lanky and scrawny, almost like a skeleton, and a mop poking through her back and an empty rolling trash can next to her hip.

"Shhh," hushed the skeleton.

Of course.

When in a dark, secluded place, one must always remain quiet and still.

Like she gives a damn.

"I'll have you to know mmmpff -" a trembling, clammy hand closed her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, but I just need - I just need to talk to you for a sec," the skeleton whispered, hot breath tickling its trail from her ear to her collarbone. She shivered.

With nothing else to do (because really, who wants to end their day with trigonometry), Kitty tried to pinpoint whose voice (and body) this could be. Not Jake because he's buff and his arms are as big as tree trunks. Ryder as well except his chest might as well be a door. It couldn't have been Teen Jesus or she would have felt his dreadlocks and boner by now. Can't be Wheels for obvious reasons; poor boy won't be able to wheel in the room anyhow. Big lips and gay kid are too metrosexual to even think of walking in here.

"Will you - hold - still?" the skeleton muttered in ragged breaths, "I'm trying - to close - the door."

Click.

Kitty's body fell backward, back slumping against the door, mop and trash can dropping and rolling away and a cacophony of janitor's supplies falling here and there.

"Ahh woah OH!" a feminine voice shrieked.

Then Kitty felt breasts - round, soft breasts a little smaller than hers against her own. Her face blushed at the intimacy. Thank goodness for the darkness.

"Marley?"

Perky nipples. Woah, woah, woah - were they there before?

"Hiiii thereeee," Marley said timidly, albeit, a bit awkwardly, "Please don't get mad, I just need five minutes - ten max."

Legs. Long, warm legs against her own. Marley must be wearing one of her grey skirts today, Kitty thought. Ankles touching, knees touching, and oh my god, even THAT was touching.

"B-better start talking then," Kitty said.

_Because if you don't, I might say some things you don't want to hear._

"I'm not stealing Jake away."

And just like that, her mini sexual frustration from awkward loser fantasy shattered.

"You like him though, don't you?" Kitty said curtly.

She seen the giggles, the way Marley's eyes twinkled when she spoke with him.

"He's... nice, but I have higher expectations."

"Really now?" Kitty folded her arms. She doesn't know if she should be relieved that Marley isn't pining over Jake or the fact that Jake's attempts are futile.

"Yeah. I mean, why aim for a trouble-making womanizer that's not that bright, not that athletic, not that friendly, not that -"

"Your point, Marley?" As much as she likes bad-mouthing and listening to other people bad-mouthing her exes, Kitty has no idea where Marley is going with this.

"My point is," Marley said, "he's no good, and anyone can do better than Jake... especially you, Kitty."

"I-I don't need your pity," her voice wavered.

Marley found her folded arms and untangled them, holding her hands gently.

"You deserve someone better," Marley whispered, her voice getting nearer.

"Like who?"

"Someone like me,"

And then Kitty felt lips.

* * *

**A/N: My beloved em dashes, where have they gone? T^T**


	3. Chapter 3

_Touching, sucking, fondling, whispering._

Kitty stood there lifeless, unable to reciprocate, much less react, because damn, this feels way too good.

_Chewing, moaning, biting, groping, gnawing._

Her back arches to Marley's touch. Everything feels, she feels, everywhere, burning, tingling, all at once, it feels too much - all in the dark. She's not even making sense anymore.

_Caressing, stroking, lingering paths of wet kisses wherever lips met skin._

This - this needed to stop, or she won't be able to hold it in anymore.

"Marley," Kitty rasped.

She halted her lips, but her hands remained at Kitty's hips.

"Yes, Kitty?" she growled.

Oh my god, that voice, that grit in the way she said her name.

"I-I have to go," Kitty rushed, hand frantically looking for the knob and opening it. "Got practice and homework to do."

"Oh okay, I understand." Marley retracted her hands, "Can't have Coach Sylvester waiting now, can we?"

Can they? Could Kitty possibly risk her health and avoid Coach's suicides to get answers from the girl before her? Ask what the hell that was all about? Could Kitty stay a little longer and - no, she'll just combust.

She wormed her way around and opened the door, looking for anyone in the hallways. Noting the coast was clear, she squeezed her way out of the closet and turned to face Marley, whose golfer's hat was a bit skewed and lips a bit plump and cheeks a bit red and - oh it's building up again.

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Coach Sylvester has five signature exercises for the Cheerios, Kitty realized, in her repertoire, and she's not afraid of using more than one in a single practice.

Today was Lucky Seven — a seven miles run in under seven minutes — and the Vagina — an inverted pyramid consisting of five people. The untimed exercises were the worst for Kitty; she never knew when the crazed, sadistic perfectionist might blow the whistle for the a-ok.

So when the whistle did blow, half of the squad collapsed to the faux grass football field, limbs splayed every which way.

Kitty walked over, staggering almost, to the water cooler to get her water bottle.

"So," Brittany quipped from behind. Kitty turned around and wiped her sweat with a towel, "what got your panties in a bunch?"

Kitty nearly choked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Brittany grinned, "It's totally okay though. We all have needs. I think Lord Tubbington would agree with me on this, even if he's on LSD most of the time."

Kitty couldn't believe this. It's enough to deal with bittersweet post-breakup feelings and mind-boggling sexual frustration and pure exhaustion from practice and everyday teenage angst and her body image – but to have Brittany's… "knowledge" added on to the list? Kitty feels helpless. It's just too much too soon.

But she mustn't falter; she has a reputation after all.

She may be little Kitty Cat at home with an affinity to television, but at school, she's Kitty _bitchin' _Wilde.

Hands on hips, posture straight, eyes piercing through her fellow co-captain, she spoke, "Listen here, Tweedle-Dum, I don't know what you're talking about, or what a 'Lord Tubbington' is, but I have you to know that whatever you heard is _wrong_." She tightened her jaw when Brittany hardly flinched, "And sweetie? You've _got_ to do something with those eye bags."

A bit low-key today on the insults, Kitty thought.

"You remind me of somebody I used to know, Kitty."

They're walking off the field now and into the locker room alongside the other Cheerios to get their belongings for the well deserved weekend.

"They lashed out at everyone who stood in their path because they couldn't handle the truth within them. They were a pain in the ass to the majority of the school; you were either avoiding them or confronting them. But to the few people that really got under their skin, they were the awesomest people ever."

Kitty leaned against the locker, watching Brittany turn her lock, fervently listening to the solemn tale, while noticing the usage of gender-neutral pronouns. Must be a girl then.

"But life played its cards; and one day, they received a rude wake-up call."

Click. The taller girl took her backpack out.

"And just like that, they became wiser and less impulsive." Brittany glanced at the floor and smiled before returning to Kitty. "They even became soft and mushy."

The Cheerios emptied the locker room, gossip fading away, and all that was left was the two blondes and silence.

"Were you talking about Santana?" Kitty asked.

"I could have been," Brittany replied, closing her locker.

"I don't need a wake-up call to know that I'm awesome." Kitty folded her arms, "I already am."

Brittany chuckled, "Sureee. That's what they all say. You have the key, right?"

"Yeah. I'll lock up considering I'm going to be the last one this time."

"Have a nice weekend then! Oh and Kitty—" Brittany's voice echoed.

"Still here!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I've already received my wake-up call. I wonder when you're going to get yours."

The door closed.

Brittany already has her wake-up call? What did she wake up _to_? What did she realize? That she's lucky enough not to be a high school dropout? Whatever, she's just dying to submerge herself in a steamy bath and wrapping herself in a blanket at home.

Kitty turned off the lights and locked the door before stepping out, but once she did, she was yanked away by her wrist.

_Again._

* * *

**A/N: I found my em-dashes. —o—**

**Please review, fave, follow — am I doing well? bad? ehh? unf? ugh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This is the last chapter. R****eferences everything up to Dynamic Duo, kinda canon.**

* * *

It was getting late. The sun diminished and the sky turned a cooler shade of blue. Kitty could see about five cars in the parking lot, the red BMW being hers. She thought of sleeping in and not wearing her bra and thoughts of walking around the house with pink bunny slippers.

Parking lot out of the view, Kitty did some thinking as Marley dragged her beneath the bleachers. She never got a chance to process what actually happened between the two of them. Let's see here, she was going to trig, only to be flung in a closed space, and then it was revealed that Marley was the creepy stalker, and she started spewing out some weird shit and recited lyrics from Adele. And then the brunette made out with her. Well, not _with, _because Kitty didn't kiss back, but close enough.

Does Marley like her? It should be obvious because _hello_, kissing means attraction. Or it could mean manipulation. And Marley's insatiable libido could be due to… maybe she was always a touchy-feely person. Who knows?

There's a lot she doesn't know about Marley, actually. All she knows is that the lunch lady is her mom, and she has two of the hottest guys in her class fighting over her. But then again, nobody knows anything of herself to begin with – other than she's a cold-hearted bitch.

Does Kitty like Marley? Not really. Sure she was just about this close to orgasm, but that's natural. All species get horny one time or another. We humans have a word for that – being horny and doing it but not really liking or connecting with the other – it's called fucking. Was she fucking around with Marley? Can people fuck around with other people without even getting into their pants? Moving on…

"I'm assuming you want to address the other fat elephant - aside from you that is." Kitty remarked.

Marley chuckled, clenching and unclenching her hat while pacing back and forth. She's been doing so for a while now, actually.

"Marley," the pacer stopped. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Marley's eyes widened to the size of pancakes. "Are you – have you – did you –"

"Come on now, I'll give you a doggy treat if you speak properly." Anything to get this over with, Kitty thought.

She whispered, "Did you have a gay panic attack?"

Kitty stifled her laughter. "Well, that was blunt."

Marley placed her hat back on, "I'm serious. I went to Ms. Pillsbury to talk about my problems and she had these supposedly helpful pamphlets and she shoved, like, twenty into my arms because she was so busy cleaning her already immaculate office." Marley inhaled before continuing, "Anyways, I was curious and I skimmed through a few during Glee when Finn was talking and then THIS," Marley took out a folded pamphlet out of her back pocket and smoothed it out.

"So You Think You're Gay? A guide to dealing with the LGBTQ five stages of grief." Kitty read, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not! After reading it, I felt so guilty because of what happened earlier in the closet. You being a devout Christian and all…"

Kitty looked elsewhere. Of course she's a devout Christian; she is, and many others too, a child of God – how could she not advocate the common practices of Christianity? She _is_ the founder of the Left Behind Club after all.

It just sucks having people, having _Marley_ – this girl on a high horse of sunshine and flowers – make presumptions about her, that all Christians are homophobic or extremely superstitious. The Left Behind Club may seem a little too extreme, Kitty admits, but better safe than sorry.

"I-I'm sorry about before. I didn't know how much it could have affected you, or if it scared you away from ever being friends with me or it made you decide to slushy me from this day onwards, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking,"

"Obviously," Kitty scoffed.

Marley held her gaze with Kitty, "I mean what I said back there. I'm not stealing Jake away."

"This again? The last time you told me this, you gave me a hickey underneath my collarbone. How you managed to get down there astounds me."

Marley smiled, "If anything, I'm stealing _you_ from Jake."

Kitty cocked her right eyebrow.

"I like you, okay? And it's understandable if you don't –"

"You like me?" Kitty's jaw slackened, baffled, "Me? The girl that's been undermining you ever since you entered McKinley High on the first day? The girl that's been hurling insults to you and your mother?"

"Well, yeah, even if it sounds a little twisted. I like you. I'm attracted to your bitchiness and your commanding aura. I like that confidence a-and swagger you have to let people know, o-or demand them what you think, what you want, and when you want it. I like your 'crystal clear' voice; we mesh so well when we did _Holding Out For A Hero._ You're my foil Kitty, and I like you for that." Marley breathed out.

"MARLEY, I MADE YOU BULIMIC!" Kitty shouted with her fists clenched, eyes closed. "I've done… so many bad things to you. Don't you realize that? You shouldn't like me, after what I did. Giving you – giving you a disease… Even former Head Bitch in Charge, Quinn Fabray, wouldn't stoop that low." Kitty's watery eyes opened, the cold truth hitting her in the heart, "I'm sorry."

She wanted to run away, and she wanted to run away now. Waves of guilt and hurt and – she feels awful. But Marley's lips were moving again, and she had to stay for a little longer. She wanted to hear more.

"I tried to puke during Grease but I couldn't. And I puked during Superhero week, just five school days, because I felt really insecure wearing nothing but skin-tight spandex, bra, and underwear. I'm not bulimic, Kitty. Don't worry. And I think that Quinn Fabray had her own shares of madness. I think she persuaded a girl to get nose surgery, a nose to look like her own to boot." Marley reassured, moving closer to Kitty to unravel her fist and hold her hand.

"But I made you – I almost made you bulimic." Kitty's voice cracked; the tears were flowing now. "That's almost comparable to me influencing you to be suicidal."

"Kitty," Kitty refused to look at the girl.

"Kitty," she cooed.

Kitty caved and was met with adoring eyes and a gentle smile, even that dimple near her left eyebrow was smiling at her.

"That was pretty serious, I admit." Marley rubbed the blonde's hand, "but you stroked my ego, like how I'm doing with you now, and it felt so good to be touched and wanted."

Kitty stared at their hands, realizing that they were intertwined now.

Marley stepped forward, "Come on, let's go home. It's getting super late."

They reached the parking lot, and Kitty could only make out two cars with the limited poles' lights, one being hers of course.

"Is the other one over there yours?" Kitty asked.

"No, I don't have a car. I told my mom to go on ahead without me because I have some important matters to attend to."

"The gay panic attacks?" Kitty chuckled.

The brunette lightly elbowed the blonde, "Yes, the gay panic attacks."

Marley swung their arms when they walked through the lot. Kitty didn't even notice until she reached the car. She let go and opened the driver's door.

"Get in loser, we're going –"

"Shopping?" Marley giggled.

"No," Kitty smiled. "Just get in the damned car, Marley."

And so they did.

Key in, ignition on, seatbelts on, mirror checked, dashboard's lights checked, headlights on – it was time to move the gearshift and drive to home.

"Can I stay over at your place tonight Kitty? You did promise me a new set of clothes…" Marley said cheekily.

"Sure, why not. I don't know where you live anyways."

"Yay!" Marley smiled that big, dopey smile of hers where her eyes transform to moon crescents and hugged Kitty.

"Woah there, Chinky. Keep your hands to yourself. I'm driving, can't you see?"

A couple minutes passed and a few miles traveled, but they were hardly there.

"So what do you call Jake and Ryder then? Have they been stroking your ego?" Kitty asked when they reached a stoplight.

"I'm going to ignore the sexual innuendo and just answer," Marley said.

"This bitch," Kitty smiled.

"I'm actually only dating them for the free food."

"This sneaky bitch." Kitty laughed.

It was the start of a friendship, an actual friendship. It might get confusing from here on out what with Marley's romantic feelings for her, but she's sure they can make it. She's going to practice being a good friend, a best friend even, because Kitty could really need some friends and not spend her Saturday nights alone so much. But in the mean time, they can only look forward to the future.

* * *

**A/N: Fin.**

**Nah, I'm just messing with you guys. Unless you really want it to end here. I think it could stand on its own if I "completed" it. o.o**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating daily anymore because school is approaching in about 11 hours. Gotta cram, whoo! -_-**

**Fave, follow, review, heck, you can stalk me and message my Tumblr: jour-et-cesoir  
**

**Somebody talk to meeeeeee. T^T**

**Thanks for giving my fic a shot! ^-^**


End file.
